This invention relates to energy conversion.
More particularly, the present invention relates to generating compressed gasses.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns power generation from compressed gasses.
Hydraulic air compressors have been known and used for many years. Conventional compressors include an intake head where water and air are mingled, followed by a gravity-fall tube (down-pipe) in which air is intimately mixed with water and is compressed as the water pressure increases during the fall down the tube. The gravity-fall tube terminates in a separating chamber in which air bubbles rise to the surface of the water and are collected at the top portion of the chamber. The water exits the chamber and is discharged in a standing tube (up-pipe) that generally extends vertically from a lower portion of the chamber. The air collected in the upper part of the chamber is at a pressure substantially equal to the water head maintained by the height of water in the standing tube. The water is discharged from the end of the standing tube that is positioned at a suitable height below the intake head to provide a hydraulic head.
While conventional hydraulic compressors have been proven to work, there are many problems. The first problem is achieving a hydraulic head. This is typically overcome by limiting the location of compressors to dams and locks. The intake head is at the top of the dam, and the water is exhausted at the bottom of the dam. While the hydraulic head has been achieved, a gravity/fall tube, a chamber and a standing pipe must still be formed. This is typically accomplished by digging a passage downward from the level of the top of the dam to a depth well below the bottom of the dam. A chamber is created at the terminus of the downward passage and a standing tube is formed by digging a passage from the chamber upward to the base of the dam. The compression of the air is determined by the height of the standing tube. Formation of these elements is extremely expensive, as formation of the passages is time consuming and costly. Generally in the past, locations with partial passages, such as old mine shafts, have been used to reduce costs. These locations, however, are limited and only slightly reduce the cost. Therefore, these devices have been limited to small applications such as at dams and locks to produce compressed air for pneumatic operation of airlifts, gates, valves, and rubber gate seals.
Thus, while hydraulic air compressors have been known and used for many decades, due to the high construction costs and location limitations they have never been used extensively and are not used for power generation.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hydraulic air compressor.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hydraulic air compressor that can be employed adjacent substantially any body of water.
And another object of the invention is to provide a hydraulic air compressor that can be employed for power generation.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic air compressor which is extremely cost effective.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the present invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is a gas compression system including a body of fluid and a down pipe. A first end of the down pipe is positioned to receive a fluid from a source above a surface of the body of fluid and a second end is positioned at a lower level of the body of fluid. A gas inlet is coupled to the down pipe above the surface of the body of fluid for mixing a gas to be compressed with the fluid from the source to form a mixture. A chamber is positioned at the lower level of the body of fluid and coupled to the second end of the down pipe for receiving the mixture and collecting a compressed gas therefrom. A conduit is coupled to the chamber for transferring the compressed gas therefrom.
Also provided is a method of compressing a gas.